The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for drawers or the like, and including on each side of the drawer a pull-out rail attached to the side of the drawer, a supporting rail attached to the side of the body of the respective article of furniture, and an intermediately arranged carriage in which load-transmitting disk-shaped or cylindrical rollers rotating about axles defined by holding means of the carriage are mounted. Preferably, the supporting rails as well as the pull-out rails are provided with inclined portions at the ends of respective running flanges so that the drawer is drawn into its closed position by its own weight.